New Teacher
by 0yashiro-sama
Summary: There is a new teacher in Kagutsuchi Elementary School! You'll never guess who it is! (Strong Language)


"Don't blow it, don't blow it, don't blow it..." a man with green hair said to himself as walked down the corridor that seemed to go on forever. He ran his hand through his hair as he walked with his stuff. He eventually got to a door that said "kindergarten".

After a few deep breaths he entered the room. "Hello everyone!" the man chimed. "I'm your new teacher and-" he stopped and looked at everyone in the room. They were playing with blocks, train tracks, cars, letters, paints, and computers completely ignoring his very existence. "Kids~..." the man said desperately trying to get the kids' attention, which the children still ignored. This had struck a nerve in the green man and he outburst "SHUT 'YER TRAPS YOU LITTLE SHITS! EYES UP HERE." All was silent in the room as everyone in the room looked to the front in terror. The green man regained his posture and put on a smile. "*Ahem* Thank you. I am your new teacher, Yuuki Terumi! But you may call me Mr. Terumi, Terumi-sensei (If you're weird like that), or if you so choose to accept the responsibility... Daddy!" Terumi said with glee.

"As to where you'll all sit..." Terumi paused as he looked around. "Aw hell, sit where ever you like! Make sure you don't sit next to a friend!" There was a simultaneous "Why?" from all the kids. Terumi grinned "Because if you talk during my class, THERE WILL BE DIRE CONSEQUENCES." The students shuddered and went on to pick their seats.

"Alright... Where should we begin?" Terumi looked around the room. "Ah! Let start with some Math problems to see if you guys aren't total catbrains." Everyone looked around with confusion. "Okay, what would be a good level to start at?" he pondered as he tapped his finger with the dry-erase marker that he found at the white board. *Lightbulb* "I got it! What is... two plus two?" He said as he wrote it on the board. A child raised his hand from the back of the room. "Yes, you! Allllll the way in the back!" Terumi called to the person who raised their hand. "Four!" the child answered. Terumi held his hand to his ear, "I'm sorry, you must be floating in the end of the Boundary because I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" "FOUR!" the child yelled. "Thank you! Yes, the answer is four!" Terumi congratulated the kid. "Good job... whatsyourname!" "M-My name is Satoshi-" Satoshi started. "Nobody cares! Next problem!" Terumi said as the bell rang for lunch. "Wait! What the hell is that sound?!" Terumi shrieked. "Um... Mr. Terumi? It's time for lunch." a child in the front who raised their hand said. "Oh! Okay..." Terumi took a deep breath. "That scared the crap outta me."

"Everyone gather around! It's Storytime With Terumi!" Terumi shouted out with glee. The kids all gathered around and sat on the checker-boarded carpet and looked up at Terumi, awaiting his story. "The story of the day is called 'What Not to Do When Walking Through Orient Town." Terumi said. "There once was a cute Kaka kitten skipping through Orient Town. She was skipping merrily until..." Terumi paused, "What happened next?" said a child up front raising their hand. "Wait! Shhh! I was just getting to the good part!" Terumi whined. He leaned in closer to the children and continued "She skipped merrily until she stepped onto my lawn, THEN I PROCCEDED TO BLAST HER SKULL OPEN WITH A 12 GAUGE SHOTGUN." The kids on the carpet all around Terumi coiled back as they winced and teared up. Terumi leaned back to the position he was in previously and said with glee "And I lived Happily ever after!" He closed his eyes and relaxed in the chair. Hearing noise, he sat back up. He opened his eyes and leaned forward in his chair. "Why're you all crying?" he asked looking around at the children weeping. A knock came at the door.

Terumi got up and answered to see who was at the door. "Why it's... Tsubaki Yayoi!" Terumi said as he opened the door after seeing her face in the glass. "What brings you to my classroom on this fine day?" He asked Tsubaki. "I was appointed to check out your classroom on your first day and-" Tsubaki trailed off as she looked over his shoulder at the children crying in the classroom. "Why are those chidren crying in there?" Tsubaki asked. "Wait- YOU CAN SEE?!" Terumi said surprised. "Well, I'm guessing you aren't the Braile Teacher here." "How did you know I was the Braille teacher?" Tsubaki tilted her head in confusion. "Hang on. You really ARE?!" Terumi yelled trying to hold in his laughter, until Taokaka came in seemingly out of nowhere and yelled "It's because Boobie Lady stabbed her in the eyeballs with laser beams meow!" As fast as she appeared, she disappeared leaving Terumi laughing hysterically. "So they DID include you in their incest shenanigans! That's fucking grand!" Tsubaki frowned.  
"Terumi?"  
"Yes~?"  
"You're fired."  
"Well shit."  
"Yes. Get out."

"Well, see you all in the next time loop!" Terumi yelled as he poked Tsubaki in the eyes and ran down the hallway and out of the school while singing Walking on Sunshine. Tsubaki heard loud rapid footsteps coming at her. She turned that direction alert. "I heard Terumi is teaching here! Where is that bastard!" Ragna yelled. "I just fired him because he made his entire class cry." Tsubaki said as she rubbed her eyes. "I wanted to give that bastard a piece of my mind!" Ragna said as he stomped his foot on the ground. "It's okay Ragna. You'll get another chance." Tsubaki said patting him on the back which was actually his face. "Now go back to the Art room and keep teaching." "Damn it... I hate this job." Ragna said as he walked back.


End file.
